Assignment
by Kurohana Sakurai
Summary: OLD WORK. Satu Vergil, satu tugas karangan, satu Dante, seribu kekacauan. Warning inside.


**Devil May Cry **©** CAPCOM**

**Assignment **©** Kurohana**

**Warning: **Maybe AU, little bit OOC, childhood, brotherly, and sadistic-Vergil.

* * *

**Hai, namaku Vergil.**

**Ini adalah kali pertama aku menulis tentang kegiatan sehari-hariku. Ehm—aku tidak terlalu suka menulis sesuatu tentang kehidupan pribadiku. Kalau saja wali kelasku tidak memberikan tugas untuk membuat karangan tentang kegiatan selama liburan, maka tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah menuliskannya.**

**Kegiatanku selama liburan tidaklah jauh berbeda dari kegiatanku pada hari-hari biasa. Aku tetaplah menghabiskan waktuku untuk membaca buku, latihan dan…**

"YAHHHOOOOOO!"

BAM!

…**terganggu oleh ulah adikku yang gila.**

Vergil berhenti menulis dan menoleh ke arah Dante yang sedang tertawa senang di lantai setelah terjun bebas dari atas tempat tidur tingkat milik mereka berdua. Ia lalu berdiri dan naik ke bagian atas tempat tidur dan hendak mengulanginya sekali lagi.

"Dante! Berhentilah membuat polusi suara!" marah Vergil yang kesal dengan kelakuan adik kembarnya tersebut.

"Oh ayolah Verge, aku hanya sedang bersenang-senang," protes Dante dari atas.

"Tapi kau ribut!" Vergil melongok dan menatap Dante dengan pandangan kau-ulangi-lagi-atau-mati. "Lagi pula, ibu berkata agar tidak bermain-main dengan ketinggian atau loncat dari ketinggian!"

"Kau membosankan… baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Vergil menghela nafas panjang. Jemarinya kembali menulis huruf demi huruf pada kertas tugasnya.

**Dante, adik kembarku adalah makhluk **_**hyperactive**_** yang patut dibinasakan. Dia idiot, suka berteriak, suka melakukan hal-hal bodoh, selalu membuatku emosi, dan sedikit gila. Ambillah contoh hari ini, setelah sarapan, entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukan atraksi terjun bebas dari atas tempat tidur tingkat. Duh, salah besar ayah membelikan kami sebuah tempat tidur tingkat. Ayah seakan tidak mengerti akan tindakan-tindakan bodoh yang memungkinkan untuk Dante lakukan saja.**

DAK DAK DAK DAK DAK!

"DANTE!" teriak Vergil frustasi.

Dia berhenti menulis dan bangkit dan naik ke tempat Dante. Ditariknya dengan kasar kaki Dante yang sedang lompat-lompat gembira sehingga bocah itu limbung dan nyaris terjatuh. Terima kasih kepada Vergil yang masih mencengkeram kakinya, sehingga Dante menggantung dengan posisi kepala di bawah.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAAAN!" Dante mulai merasa pusing karena ini. Dia meronta-ronta, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Vergil.

"Tidak! Berjanjilah untuk tidak akan merusuhiku terlebih dahulu!"

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan diam. Lepaskan!"

"_As you wish, dear brother_." Vergil melepaskan cengkeramannya sehingga Dante jatuh gedebukan. Vergil hanya berdoa dari atas agar dia tidak jatuh dengan posisi kepala duluan.

Vergil lalu turun dan kembali ke tempatnya. Ia lalu melanjutkan tugasnya yang tertunda karena ulah Dante.

**Ketika Dante melakukan hal-hal gila, aku selalu dapat mengatasinya dengan baik. Walau kuakui, caraku mungkin agak kejam dan patut dikelompokkan sebagai tindakan KDRT. Tapi kalau tidak begitu, dia tidak akan berhenti.**

Dante naik ke kasur dan duduk di sebelah Vergil. Tak lama kemudian, dia berbaring dan menggeliat seperti anak kucing. Setelah itu dia tengkurap dan melihat apa yang tengah Vergil kerjakan.

"Kau sedang apa?" lama-lama Vergil terganggu juga.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa…" jawab Dante.

Vergil kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dan Dante masih mengamati.

"_Private activity_ itu apa?" tanya Dante nosen.

"Kegiatan-kegiatan yang tidak diketahui orang banyak," jawab Vergil asal.

"Oooh…" Dante meng-ooh mendengar penjelasan Vergil. "_Insane_ itu apa?"

Vergil menoleh ke arah adiknya dan tersenyum lembut….

"Kamu!" jawab Vergil dari ambang pintu dan disusul dengan suara pintu ditutup dengan keras, mengacuhkan Dante yang masih bengong di depan pintu gara-gara diseret Vergil yang tidak bicara apa-apa dan didorong keluar dari kamar mereka begitu saja.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Dante?" tanya Sparda yang kebetulan lewat. Dia heran karena Dante berdiri di depan pintu tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Menunggu Vergil selesai PMS…"

"…_Dante, get your life_. Berhentilah mengganggu kakakmu dan main di luar sana."

"Dari mana ayah tahu kalau aku mengganggu Vergil?"

"Dia tidak akan PMS kalau tidak diganggu," jawab Sparda santai.

-o-

**Baiklah, lupakan hal yang tadi. Aku akan bercerita tentang kue coklat buatan ibuku saja. Selama liburan, ibuku sering membuat berbagai macam kue kering. Dan diantara semua kue kering bikinannya, yang paling enak adalah kue coklat. **

Vergil berhenti menulis. Bercerita tentang kue membuat dia benar-benar ingin makan kue coklat. Vergil teringat kalau dia masih menyimpan persediaan kue coklat jatahnya di dapur. Keluar dari kamar, bocah yang suka memakai pakaian serba biru tersebut berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk mendapatkan kudapan siang. Akan tetapi, alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat Dante tengah asyik menyantap setoples kue coklat dengan tulisan 'VERGIL' yang tertempel di luar toples.

"DANTEEEEEE! BERHENTI MEMAKAN KUEKU!" murka Vergil. Vergil langsung merampas toples kuenya dari tangan Dante dan tambahlah murka Vergil sewaktu menyadari kalau jatah kuenya hanya tinggal tiga biji.

"Jatahku habis dan aku masih ingin makan kue coklat," jelas Dante waktu Vergil memberikannya _death glare_.

"_DIE_!"

-o-

**Lupakan tentang kue coklat. Si bodoh Dante sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh dari kue bagianku. Dan karena itu aku marah dan berkelahi dengannya sehingga membuat seluruh dapur berantakan dan ibu yang marah besar kepada kami. Kalau sudah marah, tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menenangkan ibu, termasuk ayah yang dijuluki '**_**The Legend of Dark Knight**_**' sekalipun. Dengan sadis, ibu menyuruh kami untuk membersihkan dapur sampai bersih mengkilap. Akhirnya secara terpaksa kami bekerjasama untuk membersihkan dapur. Setelah selesai, atas rekomendasi ibu, ayah mengajak Dante berbelanja bahan makan malam ke kota agar tidak bertengkar lagi denganku; sementara ibu menyiapkan makan siang untuk kami semua. Aku sendiri sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dan menonton acara TV yang menjemukan. Karena bosan, aku lalu kembali melanjutkan karanganku.**

**Sudah terhitung tiga puluh menit semenjak mereka pergi. Ibu tampaknya sudah selesai memasak. Ini terbukti dari ibu yang mulai menata meja dan meletakkan roti panggang, **_**bacon**_** goreng, telur mata sapi, sup sayuran dan susu di atas meja. Sebentar dulu, ibu memanggilku untuk makan siang.**

Vergil meletakkan tugasnya di sofa dan beranjak menuju dapur. Ia mencuci tangannya, lalu menyeret sebuah kursi dan menduduki kursi tersebut. Sedikit heran dengan makan siang mereka, Vergil lalu menoleh ke arah Eva dan hendak bertanya—akan tetapi gagal karena terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Disusul pula dengan suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai kayu.

"Eva, Vergil, kami pulang!" sapa Sparda . Pria itu menjinjing dua buah kantong belanjaan berisi bahan-bahan makanan. Di belakang Sparda, terlihat Dante yang sedang bermain di luar dengan riang.

'Duh, biang onar datang lagi,' pikir Vergil.

"Selamat datang." Eva menghampiri Sparda untuk menyapanya.

Sparda berjalan menuju dapur dan meletakkan barang bawaannya di dekat lemari es. Pandangannya menuju ke meja makan yang sudah tertata dengan rapi.

"Kau masak apa siang ini, _my lady_?"

Dan Sparda pun _sweatdrop_ ketika menyadari kalau mereka harus makan _English breakfast_ siang itu.

"Si kembar memberantakkan dapur sehingga bahan makanan yang sudah kusiapkan pun jadi korban," Eva membuat alasan, menutupi kenyataan kalau dia sedang tidak mood memasak. Mendengarnya, Vergil hanya cemberut. "Cuci tanganmu dan tangan Dante sebelum kau makan."

"Baiklah."

Eva duduk di dekat Vergil. Sparda berjalan menghampiri Dante yang masih bermain di luar dan menggandengnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia lalu mencucikan tangan Dante. Agak repot memang, karena Dante bermain-main dengan air yang keluar dari keran sehingga membuat lantai dan baju Sparda menjadi basah. Tapi pada akhirnya, Sparda selesai juga mencucikan tangan Dante. Dia pun mencuci tangannya sendiri, sementara Dante sudah menghambur ke ruang makan dan duduk dengan cepat di salah satu kursi.

Tak berapa lama, Sparda pun menyusul mereka dan duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang tersedia.

"Ganti bajumu, sayang!" perintah Eva.

"Aku baru saja mengganti baju ketika hendak pergi tadi," jawab Sparda.

"Iya, tapi bajumu basah."

Menghela nafas panjang, Sparda pun akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar dia dan istrinya untuk mengganti baju. Selang beberapa menit, Sparda muncul dengan pakaian baru yang kering. Hendak saja dia duduk kalau saja Eva tidak kembali bersuara.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa pel lantai yang basah terlebih dahulu."

Dengan muka ditekuk, Sparda kembali berjalan untuk mengambil mop dan timba serta mulai mengepel lantai. Setelah dia selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dia pun berjalan kembali ke meja makan, tapi tidak duduk.

"Ada lagi yang harus aku lakukan, _my lady_?"

"Tidak," jawab Eva singkat. Sparda tersenyum kecil dan duduk di kursi. "Sebenarnya, aku mau kau untuk mencuci tanganmu yang sudah kotor kembali, sih. Tapi melihatmu, entah mengapa aku jadi tidak tega."

Dan lagi-lagi Sparda pun berdiri untuk kesekiankalinya.

"Astagaaaaa! Aku lapar~" erang Dante yang langsung mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari Vergil.

-o-

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, Vergil mengambil tugasnya yang sempat tertelantarkan di ruang tamu dan pergi ke halaman belakang untuk mencari ketenangan dalam menyelesaikan tugasnya. Vergil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari tempat yang sempurna sebelum akhirnya duduk di bawah sebuah pohon nan rindang.

**Menu makan siang tadi memang agak aneh. Lebih mirip menu sarapan, malah. Selain itu, ayah juga berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruang makan berulang kali sehingga jadwal makan siang kami menjadi sedikit tertunda. Tapi bersyukurlah, malam ini ibu akan memasak ayam panggang untuk kami semua. Pesta besar! **

Towel!

Vergil langsung berhenti menulis.

Towel!

Dia meletakkan pena yang tengah dipegang di dalam buku, menutup bukunya, dan diletakkan buku tersebut di sebelahnya.

Towel, towel, towel!

"DANTE, BERHENTI MEN-TOWEL AKU!"

Bocah pemuja warna merah tersebut berhenti dan menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak berdosa. Vergil menggeram kesal. Dia tidak habis fikir, sejak kapan si Dante duduk di sebelahnya?

Towel!

"Kubunuh kau, Dante!"

"Bagaimana caranya, coba? Dibacok, dipotong, diracun, ditembak, dibakar, dikubur atau ditenggelamkan pun aku tidak akan bisa mati, Vergee~" Dante menyeringai.

Vergil menepuk jidatnya. Dia lalu berjalan ke dalam rumah dan keluar lagi beberapa saat kemudian dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan dan berdiri di dekat salah satu pohon yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat Dante duduk.

"Eh, Dante, ayo ikut aku di sini!"

"Kenapa? Di sini lebih enak!" Dante menyandarkan dirinya ke pohon.

"Kemarilah, aku akan membuatkanmu jus tomat kalau kau ikut aku."

Karena iming-imingan jus tomat, Dante pun akhirnya mengikuti ajakan kakaknya dan berdiri dengan wajah bahagia di sebelah Vergil. Dante terus membayangkan akan betapa segarnya jus tomat di hari yang panas ini.

"Tetap berdiri dan bersandarlah di pohon!"

"Kenapa?"

"Diam, lakukan saja!"

Sedikit heran, Dante mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya.

"Kebelakangkan tanganmu!"

Dante mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hah? Untuk apa, Verg?"

"Laksanakan!"

"Tidak!"

"Jus tomat!"

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Dante menuruti kemauan kakaknya.

Tanpa menunggu kesempatan lagi, Vergil langsung mengambil tali yang terdapat di bungkusan yang dibawanya dan segera mengikatkannya ke tangan Dante. Dante yang baru sadar maksud dan tujuan dari Vergil menyuruhnya macam-macam langsung meronta, akan tetapi sia-sialah karena Vergil sudah membuat simpul mati di ikatannya.

"LEPASKAN, VERGIL BODOH! LEPASKAN! KAU GILA!"

"Diamlah sejenak disitu sampai tugasku selesai, adikku sayang," ujar Vergil cuek sembari menempelkan plester di mulut Dante.

Vergil berjalan menuju tempat awalnya dan kembali duduk melanjutkan tugas, sementara Dante malang yang terikat di pohon masihlah meronta-ronta.

**Buang jauh-jauh soal pesta. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi mengucapkan 'pesta' seumur hidupku, tolong ingatkan aku. Kata pesta dapat mengundang setan kecil bernama Dante. AAARRGGH! MAKHLUK ITU BENAR-BENAR MENGGANGGU!**

**Tapi kini semuanya sudah teratasi. Aku telah mengikatnya di bawah pohon dan memplester mulutnya agar diam. Untuk beberapa alasan aku bersyukur pada keidiotannya. **

**Sekarang pastilah dia sedang berdiri manis di sana menunggu ajalnya tiba…**

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Vergil memengang bukunya dan berguling ke samping untuk menghindari peluru yang ditembakkan dari handgun milik Dante. Oke, kali ini kesabarannya benar-benar telah habis.

'…**atau tidak.**' Vergil menulis beberapa kata di bukunya dan meletakkan buku tersebut di tempat yang menurutnya aman. Dengan menahan amarah dia melihat Dante yang sedang berdiri menantangnya dengan dua handgun yang di tangan dan rebellion di punggung kembar termuda tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lolos? Kamu itu tukang sulap, yah?" tanya Vergil geram.

"HAH! JANGAN PIKIR KAU BISA MENAKHLUKKAN TUAN DANTE YANG HEBAT INI! Baiklah, orang gila bernama Jester dari rumah sebelah telah membantuku melepaskan diri…."

Vergil terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu, Dante? Kau **BENAR-BENAR** membuatku sangat marah!"

"Seram~ seram~ Verge menyeramkan~" ujar Dante dengan nada mengejek dan tertawa setelah menyindir kakaknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia pun berhenti dan tersenyum mempermainkan. "Mari kita lihat seberapa marahnya kau."

Dante mengarahkan kedua pistolnya ke Vergil dan menembakkan peluru di pistolnya berkali-kali. Dengan cekatan, Vergil menghindari serangan Dante dengan melompat ke balik pohon. Dante berlari ke arah Vergil, meletakkan kedua pistolnya di saku belakang celana dan meraih rebellion miliknya sebelum menebaskannya ke Vergil. Bersyukurlah Vergil karena dia memiliki gerakan yang lebih cepat daripada Dante sehingga dia dapat menghindari tebasan dari Dante. Berulang kali Vergil mengutuki dirinya yang lupa membawa yamato dan berjanji untuk selalu membawa pedang pemberian Sparda itu kemana-mana.

"Jangan terus menghindar, Verge~! Aku tahu kau bisa membalasku lebih dari ini!" Dante tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan, sementara Vergil semakin bertambah kesal.

Kembali Dante menebaskan rebellion ke arah Vergil. Kembar tertua tersebut bergeser beberapa langkah ke kiri untuk menghindarinya. Dante lalu menebaskan pedangnya menganan, dan Vergil menghindarinya dengan cara melompat ke atas. Menggunakan pedang Dante sebagai tumpuan, dia melompat melewati Dante dan dengan sigap, ia langsung mengambil salah satu handgun Dante yang terselip di saku belakang celana dan mengarahkannya ke belakang kepala Dante.

Skak mat!

"Setengah iblis sekalipun… apabila mendapat serangan di belakang kepala akan mati kan, Dante?"

"Huh, lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kakakku yang payah dalam menggunakan pistol pun sampai mencuri handgunku dan mengarahkannya ke belakang kepalaku."

"Menyerahlah dan minta maaf!"

"Tidak!" bersamaan dengan ucapannya Dante berbalik dengan cepat dan menebaskan rebellion ke Vergil dengan tangan kanannya sebelum Vergil sempat menarik pelatuk handgun milik Dante. Refleks, Vergil langsung menangkap rebellion dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong serta membuang handgun Dante entah kemana. Tangan kanan Vergil mencengkeram dan memelintir tangan kiri Dante dengan kuat. Si kembar termuda mengaduh kesakitan sehingga genggamannya pada rebellion melonggar dan hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Vergil untuk mendorong adiknya hingga terjatuh. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Vergil lalu menindih tubuh Dante, ditahan tangan Dante dengan menancapkan rebellion di selah satu tangan Dante dan menahan sebelah tangan Dante sementara satu tangan Vergil mencekik leher adiknya.

"V-VERGIL! VERGIL, K.. KAU GILA!" Dante terbata-bata, kehabisan oksigen. Pandangannya pun mengabur. Tanpa belas kasihan, Vergil semakin memperkuat cekikannya.

"Jangan pernah mengangguku lagi. INGAT ITU!"

"Akh!"

Kesadaran Dante terombang-ambing. Sedikit demi sedikit, kegelapan menyelimutinya. Agak merasa bersalah, Vergil berhenti dan melepasan cekikannya. Dia juga melepaskan rebellion di tangan Dante dan melemparkannya entah kemana. Dante terbatuk-batuk sembari memegangi lehernya.

"Oh Dante, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku sampai tega melakukan hal itu padamu…"

Dante tidak menjawab tapi menangis sesenggukan. Ketakutan. Membuat Vergil merasa sangat menyesal.

Vergil memeluk dan membelai rambutnya, berharap agar dia berhenti menangis. Dan cara itu sedikit banyak berhasil. Tak berapa lama kemudian Dante berhenti menangis, membuat Vergil merasa sedikit tenang.

"Maafkan aku Dante. Aku benar-benar kalap…"

"…."

"Aku sudah sangat keterlaluan, Dante."

"Iya, kau memang keterlaluan…"

'Kurang ajar,' batin Vergil.

"Tapi…" Dante menyeka air matanya. "Aku juga salah karena sudah mengganggumu seharian ini… aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikanku."

Menaikkan alisnya, Vergil menatap Dante dengan pandangan heran. "Apa?"

"Aku sering melihat kakak dan adik yang meluangkan waktu bersama di luar rumah saat liburan seperti ini. Aku juga ingin bermain bersama denganmu seperti mereka, tapi kau lebih memperhatikan buku-buku dan tugas terkutukmu itu…"

Vergil tersenyum kecil mendengarkan pernyataan dari Dante.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung bicara terus terang saja dari tadi?"

"Memang kalau begitu kau mau?" tanya Dante balik.

"Tidak juga sih… tapi minimal aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Sudah kuduga…" ujar Dante setengah berbisik sembari membuang muka ke arah lain. Vergil menyeringai.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku sudah meluangkan waktu untukmu, kan? Lihat sekarang, aku memeluk seorang bayi besar."

"A-aku bukan bayi besar!" protes Dante.

"Ya, kau bayi besar! Kau menangis sesenggukan seperti bayi dan baru mau diam setelah aku mengelus kepalamu!" Vergil terus mengintimindasi.

"Aku bukan bayi dan aku tidak menangis! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" kembali Dante mendorong Vergil ke belakang dan melepaskan diri. Vergil menghela nafas panjang untuk ke-entah-sekian-kalinya hari ini.

"Terserah lah apa katamu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya hutang jus tomat padamu, kan?"

Dante mengangguk dengan cepat. "…dan aku masih memiliki hutang kue coklat padamu."

"Ayo kembali ke rumah, Dante. Aku akan membuatkanmu jus tomat," kata Vergil sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang sedikit kotor karena tanah. Dante pun melihatnya dengan tersenyum lebar. Dia pun turut berdiri. "Ya!"

Vergil mengulurkan tangannya. Dante hanya melihat tangan Vergil dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau mau digandeng, bayi besar?"

Vergil mengejek. Dengan muka yang memerah, campuran antara kesal dan malu Dante pun menjawab, "TIDAK!"

Dan Vergil pun tertawa kecil.

**Dante memang idiot, suka melakukan hal bodoh, suka membuatku emosi, dan sedikit gila. Siang ini kadar gilanya naik sehingga dengan lancangnya dia berani menodongkan pistolnya ke arahku. Cari mati kali ini anak?**

**Kadang ingin sekali aku membunuhnya agar dia dapat diam. Tapi biar bagaimanapun dia adalah adikku, seberapapun aku membencinya, aku tetaplah tidak sanggup untuk benar-benar membunuhnya.**

**Tahu kenapa?**

**Kadang kala dia memiliki sisi manis (dan nista) yang sangat jarang dia tunjukkan secara terang-terangan. Dan hal itu selalu membuatku dapat tersenyum atau tertawa. Walaupun dia idiot, suka melakukan hal bodoh, suka membuatku emosi, dan sedikit gila, aku sangatlah sayang dengannya.**

-o-

"Apa ini?"

Vergil berhenti membaca buku dan menoleh ke arah Dante yang sedang duduk di depan meja kerja miliknya. Di sebelah kanan Dante, terdapat sebuah telepon tua yang entah masih berfungsi atau tidak sementara di sebelah kirinya terdapat satu kotak pizza yang sudah dimakan sebagian.

"Tugas mengarang saat aku berusia tujuh tahun. Masa' kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak, tidak!" Dante menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau itu aku sudah tahu. Maksudku… apa-apaan tulisan ini? Kau menulis seakan aku adalah makhluk gila yang terobsesi untuk mengganggumu. Selain itu, kau tulis bahwa aku idiot, suka melakukan hal bodoh, suka membuatmu emosi, dan sedikit gila sebanyak tiga kali! Aku tidak terima! Lagi pula kau ini bikin cerita saat liburan atau malah curhat tentang aku, sih?!"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya menceritakan tingkah polah adikku yang manis pada saat liburan," jawab Vergil sembari tersenyum. Mendengar pernyataan dan melihat senyuman Vergil, Dante merinding.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Verge."

_o_

**Fin**

_o_


End file.
